The research application contained herein outlines a program of study to investigate the beneficial effects of dietary blueberry supplementation on survival of transplanted neural tissues. A unique technique of intraocular transplantation will be used to assess the survival of transplanted neural tissue in a middle- aged host with and without blueberry supplementation. Preliminary data completed previously indicates that dietary blueberry supplementation improves the ability of a middle- aged host animal to support graft survival and growth. The present application focuses on two possible paradigms by which blueberry supplementation improves graft survival: reduction of factors that inhibit graft survival, and promotion of factors that support graft survival. These studies encompass training in highly specialized techniques that are necessary for a competitive career in research. In addition, these experiments focus on nutritional intervention in improving survival of transplanted neural tissue to a middle-aged host animal, a new focus in the field of aging and alternative medicine.